


First light

by MyLadyDay



Series: Ficlet collections [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Body Worship, Humor, M/M, Multiple Universes, Sexual Tension, marimo print boxers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Zosan/Sanzo drabbles with various settings and ratings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

The cook was lying on the bed, the plain white sheets tousled around him. His face was neutral, though not without a hint of curiosity in his eyes as to why Zoro rested on his knees just beside him, simply staring.

But Zoro couldn't stop staring; the cook, as foulmouthed and annoying as he usually was, lay before him looking almost angelic. The soft blond hair, usually meticulously combed to hide one eye was now mused and spread around the cook's head, serving as a makeshift halo for the swordsman. He loved that hair. There was no other way to say it, to express his liking of the other's golden strands.

Before Sanji could voice his clearly growing annoyance, Zoro leaned down and nuzzled into the messy hair. Sanji stilled as the marimo inhaled then exhaled with a small noise of appreciation and the blond let him. It was an unusual display of affection, after all. Moving his face from the hair, Zoro kissed at the other's eyebrow for a short moment; any longer and the cook would lash out, he knew.

The eyelashes were the same golden shade, drawing Zoro's lips to the cook's eye as he placed a gentle kiss on his eyelid. Sanji was confused, without a doubt, but remained silent as Zoro traced the other's skin with his lips until finally reaching Sanji's own to place a kiss there as well. That was something Sanji knew more than well, giving in immediately and letting himself enjoy the touch of the marimo's lips.

But Zoro didn't dwell there for long, his lips tracing further down as he settled his elbows on either side of Sanji's head. With slow and light movements, he followed the line of Sanji's adam's apple and stopped at the collar bone long enough to leave a light pink mark.

Sanji's chest was smooth and hairless, the skin perfectly soft and pale, but the swordsman turned some of his attention to the cook's arm; the hairs he found there were light, almost invisible, as they were thin and soft. The cook rarely wore clothes that allowed him to display his arms, but when he did, Zoro couldn't help but stare in awe. Sanji seemed to glow, the sun reflecting from those same tiny hairs he was in the middle of nuzzling, making the cook look as if he were not from this world. Combined with the halo of gold on his head, Zoro sometimes wondered what such perfection ever saw in his own lacking appearance.

He shook the thoughts away as he returned to the other's abdomen, kissing around Sanji's navel with a slight smirk as his chin brushed against the other's equally blond happy trail; Zoro would never admit it was his favorite tuff of hair on the cook, but it really was.

The cook was shivering as Zoro kissed along the trail, his tongue darting out to make Sanji's breath hitch and he felt the trembling on his tongue. He guessed the cook didn't mind his fascination either.


	2. Marimos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RandomAU meme on tumblr: New neighbors AU for turtlefriedrice

Despite it being his day off, Sanji hauled himself out of bed at the usual early hour, basically stumbling into a pair of sweatpants as he made his way to the bathroom. The sun was barely up, thin strips breaking through the blinds and illuminating his way. Brushing his teeth before making coffee could be considered a lapse of judgment, but then again, it was still early morning and he didn't have his coffee yet.

With his mouth clean and minty, Sanji turned to combing his hair before moving to the next stage of his morning routine. Which was, finally, much needed coffee. That might have been his favorite part of the morning, which admittedly, happened right before the worst part. He filled the coffee maker, pressed the button and waited for a moment before it started making familiar noises. With a deep breath and a gut full of dread, Sanji turned to the balcony door.

He could clearly see a small heap of fabric just outside the door, same as most mornings since he moved in. True, finding a pair of frilly pink panties the first time was... interesting, to say the least, but having them be picked up by a 30 year old man with an apology that the wind always blew his laundry off the rack was a bit unexpected. Bon was great once Sanji got over the other's underwear preference, but the constant appearance of a wide range of interesting ladies lingerie became the most dreaded part of his day. No matter how much he cared for Bon, the image of him in some of those garments was not something Sanji wanted burnt into his mind.

With a sense of dread, Sanji took a step towards the glass door and took a deep breath. Not every morning was like that, really, but he liked to get out of bed earlier to check and then be dressed in case Bon came knocking for his panties.

Sliding the door open, Sanji stepped into the chilly morning air before bending down to pick up the fabric between his thumb and forefinger as if it might jump to bite him. Or burst into flames. As he touched the offending item, however, Sanji noticed it was less silky than usual. Less pink as well. Moving his other hand, Sanji stretched out the fabric to take a better look at it and found he was holding a pair of light blue boxers with a print of what looked to be a moss ball with a grumpy face. Now, that was confusing and perhaps a bit funny. Definitely unusual in terms of Bon's wardrobe decisions.

Just as the thought of his neighbor appeared, Sanji heard a knock on his apartment door. As punctual as ever. By now, Sanji was amused by the print on the boxers, a smirk appearing on his face as he made his way to the door. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole anymore, opening the door straight away.

"I really hope there's a funny story about these," Sanji said with the boxers hanging from his forefinger just in front of his face.

"There is actually," a voice that was definitely not Bon's replied as Sanji froze, "but you'd have to buy me dinner to hear it." The boxers were pulled off of his finger and Sanji was met with the sight of a smirking green haired man. Oddly enough, his hair matched the green color of the moss on the underwear. Still, when the shock wore off, embarrassment found its way into his mind and onto his now crimson face.

"I'm Zoro," the man said, less than subtly glancing up and down Sanji's bare torso. "I just moved in next door," he added while extending his hand for a handshake, one Sanji returned, but didn't speak until the other raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Sanji," he said, letting go of his new neighbor's hand. Zoro smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you," he said after a moment before thanking Sanji for the boxers. With a small wave and another damn smile, he walked down the hall and entered the apartment next to Sanji's.

With his neighbor's door closed, Sanji snapped out of his stunned state and went back into his own apartment, trying to think of a way he won't look forward to finding Zoro's underwear on his balcony again.


	3. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RandomAU meme on tumblr: Met in detention for pikachubird

Sanji's ears were burning in shame as he felt the teacher's eyes on him. Neither spoke a word and the only sound disturbing the quiet of the detention room was Luffy's munching on some cookies Shanks had give him. He supposed they were lucky it was mister Shanks overseeing them in the first place, but Sanji's shame was not even close to subsiding. He was hardly a stranger to detention, honestly, but this was the first time he actually felt remorse for what he did. Even if he'd blame the door of the girl's locker room for not closing fast enough, allowing him to take a peek inside.

Of course, give his luck, it was just then that coach Mihawk walked by and saw him. It wasn't even worth it, he knew now, peeking at the ladies for few seconds for what could be a lifetime of guilt because as soon as he looked, Sanji knew he shouldn't have. Getting detention for fighting to defend someone's honor was a better cause and he immediately decided he would only do that from now on.

The door to the room opened with a bang, drawing everyone's attention to the newcomers. It was somewhat a surprise to see the coach once again, dragging another victim just as he had done to Sanji.

"Let me go, old man, I didn't do anything!" the teenager in the coach's grip yelled as he was pushed into the room.

"I don't know what is with you little perverts today," the coach stated calmly, casting a quick glance at Sanji.

"I'm not a pervert!" the green haired offender stated heatedly. "It's not my fault you switched the locker rooms during recess!"

What? Sanji stared at the other with clear confusion and a hint of just how dumb he thought the other was.

"I'm not buying that you got lost, kid," the coach said with another exasperated glance at Shanks before walking out and shutting the door behind him. The green haired teen huffed in irritation before sitting at the closest desk with a grunt.

"So, you took a peek into the girl's locker room too?" Shanks asked with a grin, but somehow Sanji could see the displeasure on the teacher's face.

"I didn't!" he bellowed.

"Sanji here did the same thing, actually," the teacher continued, disregarding the other's outburst and causing a deeper crimson to settle on Sanji's face. The other teen's judgmental look did nothing to help, really.

"Oi, don't look at me like that!" he shouted in a poor attempt to save a scrap of dignity. "You did the same thing, mosshead!"

"What did you say, curly?" he asked, pushing out of his seat just as Sanji did the same. They were almost growling at each other, Shanks observing them with no intention of intervening while Lufy jumped out of his seat to step between the two.

"Hi!" he said with a wide smile, throwing the stranger off. "I'm Luffy! Are you really a pervert?"

"What the hell?!" the mosshead screamed, but his anger was a poor mask for the confusion. Sanji could hardly blame him, Luffy had a specific effect on people. "I'm not a pervert!"

Sanji was about to chuckle, but Luffy beat him to it.

"Sanji kinda is and if you did the same thing like him, then so are you," he said with a look of pure innocence painted on his face. "Right?"

"What's your name?" Luffy asked before anyone could respond to his previous question and before Sanji could lunge at him to rip his empty little head off. Shanks, of course, laughed at his protégé handling the situation.

"Uhm... Zoro," the green haired teen replied, still slightly confused and the only course of action that made sense was to give his name, apparently.

"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" Luffy grinned before grabbing Sanji's shoulder. "And this is Sanji!" he introduced the blond before continuing. "If you're both perverts, you should be friends!"


End file.
